


Dark!Walter Marshall Story

by StarryNighty



Category: Night Hunter (2018), Nomis - Fandom
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: anonymous  asked:Hi darling, I hope all is well with you 💛 I was wondering if you could maybe write something involving Walter Marshall? Something about him abusing his power as a detective? I wasn’t sure if you were open to writing more of Henry Cavill’s characters. If not I understand! I hope you have a great day ☺️
Relationships: Walter Marshall/Black Reader, Walter Marshall/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dark!Walter Marshall Story

Walter Marshall, a detective, and a self-proclaimed amateur stalker observed your not-so-subtle efforts to slip out from the rope that bound your wrists to the brass staircase.

Stretched out to the tips of your toes his eyes moved from the smooth skin of your taut calves, up to your naked thighs, he lingered at the jiggle of your ass. 

_This wasn’t too much_. Walter stepped toward you, his movement made your struggling even more feral but it didn’t particularly give him cause to worry. Not like you could get away, or scream for that matter. Not with the gag stuffed in your mouth and a thick piece of tape on top of that kept you silent.

Well, maybe he should not have used government resources to find the name and address of a beautiful stranger. Or implemented a burner phone to then send you pictures of his dick, and threats of what he would do if he ever got you alone.

That was a waste of money, but this? Seeing you right here wrestling with air, too scared to turn around and look at him. This had a value beyond money. You, like the ability to breathe, was priceless. 

Walter grabbed your right ankle, yanked it toward a lower step. He slapped on a thick leather cuff, the short-chain to next cuff he attached to the bar. The image of one leg down, the other open, spreading your ass apart took him a second to clear some of the disrespectful thoughts he wanted to do to you. 

It didn’t last long. 

You moaned past the gag, pulled more on the bindings, and shook your head as you continued to gain leverage with a toe to the floor. Walter removed his holster and laid it on the table on other side of your body. Just within eyesight, your body began to shake harder as your head hung backward.

“Don’t worry angel,” he assured softly. Walter’s eyes moved from the tear dropping to your shoulder, his hand grazed down the skin of your back. You struggled more, and he had no choice but hold your overstretched arms as you bucked against his body. 

“Shush, this is going to happen,” he mournfully hushed to your ear. “Know that I can’t help myself now. I don’t want to hurt you but I will if you force me. Do you understand?”

Walter said your name when you didn’t answer. Finally, you nodded with fresh tears brokenly trickling down your face. 

He can’t help himself, his mind begins to slip back into the things he can’t wait to do. You can’t see it but a smile spreads across his lips as his hands coast over your body. 

He clears his thoughts long enough to unbutton his pants, unzip the center and bring out the bit of him that probably scared you the most. 

Even after he had broken into your home, the fight you put up was admirable because you had the scrapes to prove it. 

He’d make up for that later of course.

Walter held himself in his hand as he stepped forward. You moaned _no_ through the gag and he hushed you through the last seconds before you and he were connected. 

Glad he remembered the lube, Walter stuffed himself past your sleek entrance. Still attempting to deny him free reign of your body you tried to tuck your ass away and move so that he couldn’t get a perfect alignment. 

Walter reached around your head and jerked your chin up to the ceiling forcing your back to arch. _That was it._ His eyes rolled back at the warmth wrapped around the thick girth of his cock. 

No, you were hot. The fright, the fight must have set your insides ablaze because he couldn’t stop driving himself as deep as he could go. His other hand held the crux of your hip and leg. Bobbing you forward, jerking you back to him, the strong small chains clinked lightly against the bars. And he told himself that your moans were no longer remorseful. 

No, they were whimpers blossoming with yearning. Desire, you wanted him, you needed him to fuck you like the little slut he made you to be. His woman, the wife he would love until he died, the future mother of his children, and you craved every single inch of him.

Goosebumps ignited down his arms, down his spine as his balls began to tighten. He gazed down at your ass, his length appearing and then disappearing into your unwilling body. 

Part of him considered his actions, but on the whole and neither-the-less, this was for you to learn just who you belonged to now. 

“You’ll appreciate this,” he groaned. His hand dropped from your chin to the other side of your hip.

“You won’t be able to wash me out,” he began to slam you onto his shaft. Waggling moans hummed out beyond the gag and Walter couldn’t help but imagine them as you approvingly goading him on.

Walter spread his stance a bit wider, he watched the back of your head struggle not to shake with his every one of his impacts. 

_God, you were taking him so well._

You tried to move, or something, he wasn’t sure but whatever the effort it was enough to clinch you around his cock. Walter felt the beginnings of his orgasm, the tightening of his gut, every muscle strained under the joy of tipping over the edge. He kept slamming you down, one, two, three more times as he felt himself coat the walls of your sticky snug cunt

And he stood there, inside you, breathing over your back as the intensity passed to clearer thoughts.

He slipped from your body. “You’re going to want to tell people,” said Walter breathlessly. 

“They won’t believe you anyway and it’ll just piss me off.”

Walter stepped to the side between you and the end table, he grabbed your jaw and twisted your face to look at him.

“Do you want to piss me off?” he asked.

He felt the quick headshake _no_. 

Wild curly brown hair sat on his head as a dull crown. You couldn’t take your eyes off the expression he now held as he gazed at you.

“Good girl,” he said appraisingly. And through his thick dark beard, he began to curtly grin, “Because you’re going to get away.”


End file.
